Spells
Charms Accio (Summoning Charm) The Summing Charm is a spell that causes an object at a distance from the caster to fly into his or her arms. The caster must know the general area of the object in order to summon it, and the farther away it is, the harder it is to summon. The spell's incantation is Accio; the caster must point his or her wand at the desired item or name it. Anti-Cheating Charm The Anti-Cheating spell is a spell that prevents a person from cheating. The effects of the spell have not yet been demonstrated. This spell is used at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Writing Quills and on writing papers during their N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. exams to prevent students from cheating. The incantation is as follows: "The one with the courage to cheat, will be the one surely beat". Anti-Intruder Charm The Anti-Intruder Spell is placed in an environment to repel intruders. The incantation is as follow: "Intruder There, Intruder Where, Intruder pass not what's there". Aparecium (Revealing Charm) Aparecium is a charm that forces invisible ink to appear. This spell can be used to make other invisible things reveal themselves. Aresto Momentum (Stopping Charm) Aresto Momentum is a spell that slows or stops the movement of an object. Ascendio (Lifting Charm) Ascendio is a charm used to lift the caster high into the air. Atmospheric Charm The Atmospheric Charm is a spell that modifies or creates certain weather conditions. This charm can also be applied indoors. Hogwarts Castle has one placed in the Great Hall that changes based on the season. The incantation is as follows: "This atmosphere is too boring, ordinary, and mean; let it be something beautifully seen". It will change to the caster's bidding. If mastered it can be used instantly and non-verbally. Everte Statum ''(Repelling Charm) Everte Statum is a spell that can send an opponent flying backwards. ''Depulso (Banishing Charm) The Banishing Charm is the countercharm to the Summoning Charm. As Accio summons objects to the caster, Depulso sends objects away to a desired location or just away. Curse Avada Kedavra (Killing Curse) (Unforgivable Curse) Avada Kedavra is a spell that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses known as the Killing Curse. There is no counter-curse or cure for it; however, one may dodge the green bolt, use a physical barrier to block it, or intercept the bolt with another spell. An explosion or green fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. Its incantation is Avada Kedavra. Use of this curse results in an immediate, trial-less life sentence to Azkaban. This rule is exempt to Aurors only, and if only necessary. The Killing Curse is described as a jet of blinding green light, which causes the victim instant death. There are no secondary effects; the victim simply drops dead for no biological reason. Victims are perfectly healthy apart from the fact they were all dead. When this curse hits an inanimate target, its effects various: it can produce small fires, small greenish explosions, or explosions of such intensity that can blow up an entire story of a cottage. Phoenixes are the only immune creatures to the Killing Curse. The Phoenix will simply burst into flames, and be reborn from the ashes. Very few Aurors, with the opportunity, have actually cast the Killing Curse. The only Auror known to have cast it more than once is Lucius Crouch Jr., the most renowned Auror of all time. Hexes Arania Exumai (Anti-Spider Hex) Arania Exumai is a spell used to kill or, at least, blast back acromantulas or other large spiders. It is considered a hex because it caused no harm to anything but spiders but still harms something. Babbalarus (Babbling Curse) Babbalarus, the Babbling Curse, causes a person to babble whenever they try to speak. Jinxes (Anti-Disapparition Jinx) The Anti-Disappartition Jinx is used to prevent disapparition in an area for a time. Presumably can be used to prevent a victim from entering a defended area, or be used to trap a victim in an area. Though termed a jinx by title, this spell is actually a curse as it is chiefly used to control the freedom of movement of certain individuals. It can be used to protect an area or to trap prey. Though it is a curse, it is not necessarily Dark Magic. It is set around the wizard bank, Gringotts, to prevent robberies. You can apparate into it, but not out. This is a way to catch criminals implemented by Lucius Crouch, Jr. It was cast long ago on the Hogwarts Castle and its grounds, presumably by the Hogwarts Headmaster of the time. The jinx is lifted temporarily when sixth-year students are taking Apparition lessons so that they may practice within the school grounds. Transfiguration Age Line Spell The Age Line is a spell which creates a line that is impassable by people below a set age. The incantation is as follows: "He who is younger the age year, will pass not the line that lies here." Subjects who attempt to breach the line are repelled, and grow long, white bears, regardless of sex. It works for calendar age, not physical age. It is transfiguration because something is being conjured. Aqua Eructo (Water Conjuring Spell) Aqua Eructo is a conjuring spell that can create a jet of clear water, with an icy blue colored light. Arrus ''(Arrow-Shooting Spel) The arrow-shooting spell is a conjuration spell which fires arrows from the caster's wand non-verbally. The spell was used by Appleby Arrows supporters at Quidditch matches to show their support for their teams, however, the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters banned the use of the spell at matches when referee Nugent Potts was pierced through the nose with a stray arrow in 1894. ''Avifors (Object to Bird Transfiguration) Avifors is a spell that turns object into a bird or a flock of birds. The spell is learned in first and second-year Transfiguration class. Avis (Bird Conjuring Spell) Avis is a spell that conjures a flock of birds from the wand. The species of bird is determined by the caster before cast.